Divine Intervention
by Hugs4Every1
Summary: Cryptic messages were hardly Minerva's only attempt to warn the human race about what was to come. Before she and Tinia left the world, Minerva gave one last gift to the people. The Divine, a human girl that Minerva blessed with wisdom and the power of foresight. A conduit, through which she could continue to attempt to warn the people of earth about what was to come.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Cryptic messages were hardly Minerva's only attempt to warn the human race about what was to come. Before she and Tinia left the world, Minerva gave one last gift to the people. The Divine, a human girl that Minerva blessed with wisdom and the power of foresight. A conduit, through which she could continue to attempt to warn the humans about what was to come.**

**Author's Note: This is not a retelling of the Assassin's Creed series. I am changing some parts of the story. Nothing to major but still... Anyway, I hope you like it and please read and review. I'm posting the prologue and the first two chapters all at once so have fun reading! ~Hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Mya, please! You never go to the Bad Weather club with me." Alyssa whined on the other end of the phone. I sighed, running my hand through my inky black hair and frowning when my fingers caught on a multitude of tangles.

"Look Alyssa, I would but- I've got a lot of work to do."

"Right," Alyssa smarted back, "sitting around all night looking like a bum and doing that stupid boring paper instead of going out with your super bored and desperate best friend? I see what your priorities are Mya."

I grinned at Alyssa's antics and glanced down at the book in my lap where Leonardo Da Vinci's old, wrinkled, and wise face gazed back at me. This man was one of the greatest of all time, not to mention one of the smartest. My eyes moved from the book to my laptop screen and I noticed that I was half-done anyway. What could a night at the club hurt? Sighing for dramatic effect, I slammed my laptop and said, "Sorry Leonardo, I guess my paper on you will have to wait." I moved the phone away from my ear to avoid the excited squeal on the other line. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mya!" Alyssa cried, "I owe you one!"

After exchanging meeting information and saying "you're welcome" about a dozen times, I hung up the phone and rose from my comfortable spot on the couch. Glancing into the mirror on a nearby wall, I winced when I saw my haggard reflection. "Guess it is time for a bath. Alyssa was right, I look like a bum." I mumbled, walking towards my bedroom.

* * *

At a quarter till ten I showed up in the parking lot of the already packed club. Taking a glance at myself in the rearview mirror and nodding approvingly, I opened the car door and made my way towards the line of people that were waiting for entry. Before I could take my place however, I was grabbed by the arm and yanked to the side by none other than Alyssa Martin. She smiled and hugged me tightly, before walking towards the bouncer, me in tow. "Hey Bruce." she said, smiling at the brutish guy that was guarding the entrance. He was huge, towering over both Alyssa and myself, but he had a kind smile and he unlocked the rope chain to let us through without a word. Alyssa thanked him and walked in gesturing for me to follow, and I noticed that his gaze stayed on her for a little longer than it should have.

Stepping into the club, in my opinion, was like stepping into another world. People moved in sync to the booming noise that was coming out of gigantic speakers, and dancing neon lights ran over the crowd, illuminating people's hair and clothes and making them glow in an almost ethereal way. My chain of thought was interrupted when Alyssa grinned at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the horde of people who seemed to part like the red sea as she passed. Her short white dress seemed to change colors as she passed under the lights, her blonde hair pulled up into a stylish, yet elegant updo, and to me she looked like a goddess.

Although I had no idea where anything was, Alyssa seemed to have no trouble navigating her way through the crowd of laughing drunk people. When a bar materialized before me, I tapped her on the shoulder and shook my head frantically when she glanced back.

"Oh, come on Mya!" she cried over the increasingly loud music, "Have a little fun for once in your life."

She seemed annoyed and me, being the pushover that I am, agreed to have one drink. Instantly, her whole demeanor brightened and she was smiling at me infectiously as if nothing had ever happened.

She turned and finished leading me to the bar before quickly shoving me into one of the only stools that wasn't preoccupied. Glancing down the bar, she gestured frantically to a guy who was mixing drinks a little way down. "Ryan!" she cried out. It seemed to get his attention, even though I was certain that there was no way he could have possibly heard her, as I was sitting right next to her and I could barely hear anything she said. He grinned when his eyes met hers and he made his way towards us, handing off the drinks he had made to different customers as he did. "Hey," she said, leaning in flirtatiously as he stopped directly in front of her. I noticed that his eyes never left hers, even though she was practically inviting him to look at her assets, and I felt my respect level skyrocket.

"Hey Alyssa, how have you been?" he yelled over the music.

"I've been great Ryan. What about you?"

"Eh, same old same old." he shrugged, glancing sideways at me, who was openly staring at him with wide and curious eyes.

"Who's your friend?" he asked Alyssa, who seemed put out that he was interested in me.

"Oh, this is my friend Mya. I convinced her to come along with me tonight."

Ryan smiled at me kindly, and stuck out his hand which I took without hesitation. As I did however, the world turned white, my ears ringing as a sharp pain reverberated through my brain, and then the next thing I knew I was on the floor, surrounded by several concerned individuals, one of them being Ryan. His amber eyes filled with concern as I moaned, clutching my head.

"Oh my god Mya! are you alright?!" Alyssa's voice shrieked. She shoved Ryan (who was hovering over me) out of the way as she placed her hands on my face in concern. "Oh my God, you're burning up Mya. Your face is all white. What happened?"

"I- I don't know." I whispered, my voice lost in the music that was playing. The room hadn't bothered me that much before, but now I felt like I was suffocating. The music was to loud and people to many. I pushed away helping hands as I stood, clutching my head again as the pain spiked through it once more.

Alyssa grabbed my arms, ignoring my attempts to remove her hands, and thanked Ryan for something. Maybe it was the sharp words he used to get the people surrounding us to move away. I glanced once more at him as Alyssa dragged me away, worry written all over her face. He seemed... confused. "_Well that makes two of us buddy" _I thought as his face was lost in a sea of people. Alyssa dragged me out the door of the club, ignoring the cries of Bruce as she took me back to my car. She demanded my keys, and I gave them up easily, instead slumping into the passenger seat.

The drive back to my house was silent, the only conversation came from Alyssa who was debating with herself on whether or not to take me to the hospital. My sharp reply (when I got tired of listening to her) was that she shouldn't be so overdramatic and that I would be fine when I got home and went to sleep. She seemed to ease up now that I was speaking a little bit, and so we sat in silence until she pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. She told me in no uncertain terms that she was staying the night with me, and that if I had another episode that she was taking me to the hospital, no exceptions.

Alyssa had always been a worry wort, at least when it came to injuries. Once, when I was six years old, I crushed my finger in the car door. Even though it wasn't serious and I could function perfectly, Alyssa still cried when I showed her the black and blue finger, and she swore that she was going to "nurse" me back to health. It came to no surprise to me then that Alyssa sent me straight to bed when we got in the door, and she watched over me like a hawk as I got ready for bed. She helped herself to my pajamas, as she had no other clothes to wear, and plopped down on the couch, giving a pointed look towards my bedroom door.

I groaned, but still went like I was told, curling up into the covers and puzzling over what had happened at the club. As I drifted off to sleep, a voice rang throughout my head. _"He is important." _it told me. _"He is important..." _

"He is important." I whispered, slipping into the world of dreams as images of Ryan flashed through my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cryptic messages were hardly Minerva's only attempt to warn the human race about what was to come. Before she and Tinia left the world, Minerva gave one last gift to the people. The Divine, a human girl that Minerva blessed with wisdom and the power of foresight. A conduit, through which she could continue to attempt to warn the humans about what was to come.**

**Author's Note: I have no idea what New York city is like guys. I've never been there and have only ever seen it in pictures and movies. ~Hugs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

I awoke the next morning to the intoxicating smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Stumbling out of bed, I made my way to the kitchen, only to see Alyssa humming to herself and hovering over the stove. My stomach growled at the notion of good food (something I rarely got as I was a hopeless cook) and alerted her to my presence. She smiled cheerily at me and wished me a good morning before pointing to a plate on the counter. "That's yours." she told me, turning back to flip the pancake she was making over. I grabbed the plate of food and sat down, ignoring the amused look I got as I piled it into my mouth.

"So, you wanna talk about last night?" Alyssa asked me suddenly, removing the pancake from the pan and placing it carefully next to the scrambled eggs on her plate.

"What is there to talk about? The fact that I left the club like a drunk when I hadn't even been there five minutes?" I replied cheekily, grinning at the annoyed expression that was written all over her face.

"Mya, that wasn't normal and you shouldn't joke about it. You and Ryan went to shake hands, and you didn't even get to before your face went all white and you fell out of the stool and then I feel your forehead you feel like you are on fire. You kept holding your head and moaning like you were in pain. I'm worried about you." Alyssa ranted, sliding into the seat across from me at the table.

"Alyssa, I'm telling you I feel fine." I said reassuringly, cleaning off my plate of the last bit of egg and pancake left and downing the orange juice she handed me.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I feel reassured that you aren't going to die on me. Got it?"

"Fine with me. You keep cooking and you can live here if you want." I giggled, standing up and walking to the kitchen sink to place my plate in the soapy water. Alyssa smiled half-heartedly before starting to eat her food.

The day passed by incredibly slowly. I finished my report on Leonardo and sent it off to my college professor for grading, while Alyssa flipped through the channels on my tv searching for something to watch. I teased her for a bit about flirting with Ryan, and relished in the fact that she blushed furiously and refused to talk about him. At three o'clock, she announced that she was tired and was going to take a nap and I said that a nap sounded like a good idea. I laid in my bed for a hour, listening to the soft snoring that was coming from my living room and praying for sleep. However, it eluded me. Finally I gave up and sat in bed, flipping idly through an old magazine that was on my bed side table.

I was just reaching the juicy page about some celebrity cheating on his wife when my phone rang. Not bothering to glance at the number, I answered with a cheery hello, listening out for Alyssa in case she was awoken by the loud ringing sound.

"You need to listen to me very carefully." a voice on the other line said seriously.

"What?" I questioned indignantly.

"You're in a lot of danger and you need to get out of your house right now. Pack a bag. Only get a few things that you can use overnight-"

"Is this some sort of joke? Because it isn't funny." I interrupted angrily.

The man on the other line paused for a moment, "No. This isn't a joke but believe me I wish it was."

I didn't believe him, instead laughing out loud at the absurdity of the idea that I was in any sort of danger. "Look buddy," I said, "I dunno what your deal is, but I am not in any danger."

"You are, you just don't know it yet. Abstergo will be at your front door in about fifteen minutes, and you need to leave now while you still have the opportunity."'

"Abstergo? You mean the pharmaceutical company? Oh come on."

"Please miss Ward. Do what I say or the consequences will be severe."

The voice from last night entered my mind unexpectedly, _"Listen to him." _it whispered. For some reason unknown to me, I felt compelled to listen to it. Muttering to the man on the other line to hang on a second, I jumped from the bed and raced to the closet. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a dark blue hoodie and threw them on, leaving my nightclothes in a puddle on the floor.

Walking back out into my bedroom, I removed my purse from the handle of my door and moved into the bathroom, shoving in my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Finally, I went into my dresser and pulled out a change of clothes and (after a moment of hesitation) the pocket knife my dad had given me for Christmas last year, stuffing all of the items in the purse. I threw it over my shoulder and picked up the phone.

"I'm packed." I told him, still more than a little confused as to _why_ exactly I was deciding to listen to this guy.

"Ok," he said, sounding more than a little impatient. "Now I want to you go out to your car and get in. I'm going to give you some coordinates to enter in the GPS app on your phone."

"Alright."

I left my bedroom and walked towards the front door but froze when my eyes landed on the still sleeping form of Alyssa Martin. Making a quick decision I said into the phone, "I'm not leaving without Alyssa."

"We don't have time for this." he growled, "Leave her there."

"No. What if these people who are supposedly looking for me hurt her."

"No one will hurt her as long as she doesn't know where you are going, but if you stay you are not only signing your death sentence but hers as well. Now listen to me Mya and go get in the goddamn car."

_"Listen to him, trust him." _the voice cooed, soothing my pessimistic thoughts. Hesitantly, I unlocked the front door of my apartment and slipped out quietly, making my way towards the elevator. It was thankfully empty, and so I pressed the first floor button and waited impatiently for it to take me down.

"How do you know my name anyway?" I asked curiously when the red numbers signifying the floor I was on displayed a four.

"We've been watching you for a while now." the man said tonelessly.

"Why? What is so special about me?" I inquired, wanting to know a little bit more about what I was doing and why in the hell I was doing it.

"I can't explain it over the phone. Just listen to me right now and I promise that I will answer all your questions when we get you to a safe place."

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly. The doors to the elevator opened, allowing me to step out into the chilly lobby. I nodded to the security guard as I passed out the door, who waved and told me to "have a nice day miss Ward."

I noticed that it was overcast as I stepped out into the cool September weather, and it seemed to fit my dismal mood perfectly as I walked to my car. I unlocked the door with a press of a button, wondering how exactly Alyssa was going to get home without her car that she had left behind at the club. I kept my phone glued to my ear as I hopped in, asking for the coordinates in a hushed tone.

The man, whose name I had still yet to learn (that didn't sit well with me), recited a series of numbers and hung up, saying that he would contact me again when I got there. I wondered how exactly he would know, before coming to the conclusion that he must be waiting for me.

I glanced at the time and noticed that my fifteen minutes was already up. I pulled out of the parking lot quickly, and noticed with alarm that a black car followed suit moments after me. Unsuccessfully trying to ignore my paranoid thoughts, I pulled out into traffic, punching in the numbers on the GPS map and waiting for the results. Within moments, my course was mapped out for me and I was on my way through New York.

The thought of being followed put me on edge, and I glanced in the rear view mirror more often than I usually did, becoming suspicious of any car that followed me to closely or for to long. The ride seemed to take forever and when my phone finally told me my destination was on the right, I was both relieved and more nervous than ever. I found a suitable place to park my car and got out quickly, my phone ringing as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"You're here. Good." the man said when I answered, although I could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, attempting to hide my panic and failing miserably.

"You left the apartment to late. You're being followed. We have to lose the people trailing you before I can tell you where to go next. For now, move with the crowd and don't act conspicuous. We want them to think that you are unaware that you are being followed."

I did as I was told, integrating myself into a close knit group of people and following them down the sidewalk. It was hard to resist the urge to look over my shoulder every now and then at the people who were supposedly following me, but somehow I managed to sum up the willpower to stop myself. I tried breathing slowly, counting to ten, and thinking about other things but still a feeling of dreadful apprehension washed over me in waves.

"Good, now follow the crowd around this corner that is coming up. You'll have maybe twenty seconds to change your appearance a little and slip into another group. If you're lucky, they won't spot you before you can get far enough away to get to the next location." came the man's voice from the other line.

"Ok." I muttered, preparing myself to turn the corner. I figured that I could pull up the hood on my jacket and move into a group of similarly hooded people. If I went in a different direction than they did then the men following me would have to check all the hooded people to make sure it wasn't me. Thank god the hoodie I chose wasn't very distinguishable.

As soon as I turned the corner my pace increased and I pulled up my hood. I was suddenly very grateful that it was overcast as well, as their were many, many people with their hoods on.

This was a crowded street, and I managed to blend in with a group of teenage boys who were to lost in talking about the newest video games to notice me lurking at the back of their group.

I had also figured that when the men turned the corner they would be looking for people who were talking on their phone, so I pulled my earbuds out of one of the compartments on my purse (which I clutched to my chest) and plugged them into the port on my phone, tucking the device into my pocket. This way I could still listen to the man's directions without looking like I was talking to anyone. I spent the next several minutes fearing that I would be found out at any moment.

"Congratulations miss Ward on fooling some of Abstergo's finest idiots. You are truly an inspiration to us all." the man on the line droned sarcastically, letting me know that I had successfully lost the men who where tailing me.

"You're saying that I didn't do a good job?" I asked after I'd pulled my phone back out, slightly insulted at his mocking.

"Oh no, you did a great job. For an amateur with very poor skills in the stealth department. Cross the street."

I frowned but did what he asked, breaking off from the group of teens who were going around the corner.

"Walk for a while, eventually you will come upon a taxi numbered 8A39 parked on the side of the road. Get in the back. But miss Hasting, don't let yourself get to comfortable, you are still being hunted." he said, back to business mode.

I walked with determination and purpose, my eyes scanning passersby for any sign of recognition as I made my way down the sidewalk. Despite myself, I felt a little bit proud of my success so far, no matter that the mysterious man on the phone had insulted my ability to hide in plain sight.

Eventually I caught sight of the vehicle I was looking for. The numbers matched those he had given me, and although the lights signaling that the cab was in service were off, I pulled open the back door without a thought and hopped inside, ignoring the curious look a woman holding a screaming toddler a ways down gave me as she waved madly at passing taxis, hoping one of them would stop for her.

As soon as the door closed the taxi's engine started and it was inching out into the street, looking for an opening to go. My eyes scanned the darkened front seat, trying to make out the features of my driver. I could tell by the shape of their figure that they were male, but whether or not he was the person I had been conversing with over the phone was unclear. He didn't acknowledge me, his eyes staring directly in front of him at the slowly moving traffic.

Instead of attempting to make conversation, I looked out my darkly tinted window and my eyes immediately landed on a very upset looking man in black clothes. He was gesturing frantically to another man who had a phone to his ear and was looking increasingly more pale each second. I wondered whether these were the men who had been following me earlier and peeled my eyes away, fearing that they would somehow sense my gaze and realize that it was me.

_"Getting a taxi was a smart idea for a get away vehicle."_ I thought, _"There are far to many going about the city for them to check all of them, and by the time they manage to hunt down the right one on a security feed I will already be long gone."_

My thoughts drifted from subject to subject, never quite staying on one topic long enough to form any rational opinion. So I passed the time by looking out at the oblivious citizens and the sun that was starting to sink below the horizon. Although I had only been a part of this chaos for a few hours, it felt like an eternity since I had sat down this morning, eating pancakes and laughing with Alyssa.

_"Alyssa," _I thought, groaning at the thought of the panic she was going to go feel when she woke up. I only knew that she was still asleep because my phone was not ringing twenty-four seven with angry demands that I come back immediately. _"Unless she was taken by those Abstergo people." _I thought, horror filling my gut as I thought about what they would do to her. Images of a big, bad corporation like the Umbrella company from resident evil had shaped my view of the pharmaceutical company, if what the mysterious man had said was even true. _"Who knows, Abstergo could be the good guys." _I thought, thinking back on how the voice told me I could trust the man on the other side of the phone.

And what was this voice anyway? I thought only crazy people heard voices that weren't their own, but this one had been communicating with me since late last night. Even now I could feel its presence lurking in the back of my subconscious, sending out waves of calm and reassurance that everything was as it should be. It was creepy and confusing, much like everything that was happening to me these past two days, and I filed it away to think on later so that my brain didn't explode trying to figure it all out. I was promised answers, and as soon as I got to where I was going you better believe that I was going to get them.

"You're awfully quiet back there." the driver said suddenly, glancing at me in the rearview mirror curiously.

"It's not because I want to be." I snapped, "I just don't have a whole lot of people offering to chat right now."

"I'll talk to ya." he offered, raising an eyebrow at my tone.

"Alright then, why don't you tell me where I'm going for starters." I said, narrowing my hazel eyes at him. He seemed to think for a moment, probably about what exactly he was allowed to tell me before replying, "I'm taking you someplace safe."

"Yeah, I gathered that." I muttered, "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious."

He chuckled at the sarcasm, "You know, I like you."

"You aren't the guy I was talking to over the phone." I stated, wanting verification of what I already knew.

"No, that was Ben." the driver said, "I'm David and you're-"

"I already know that you know my name." I interrupted, turning Ben's name over in my head and trying to form an image of him. I felt slightly better now that I had a name to refer to the mysterious man by, even through it could have been an alias for all I knew.

David didn't seem to fazed at my rudeness, staring out the windshield at the bright splotches of pink and orange that painted the sky as the sun set. "You know that we are trying to help you right?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the beautiful scene.

"I don't know what to believe. I don't know if I made the right decision and I am very very confused right now."

"I know," he said, trying to offer some comfort. "I promise you that everything will be explained when we get to where we are going. You don't have to wait to much longer." he seemed to notice my drooping eyelids because he mummered a moment later, "Why don't you try to get some rest?"

I politely declined his suggestion and we settled into an uneasy silence. I still didn't trust these people and if they thought I was going to make myself even more vulnerable by slipping into the world of dreams, they were dead wrong. Leaning my head against the window, I counted the stars as they appeared in the sky, the darkness seeping up the last hints of sunlight and snuffing out the sun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Cryptic messages were hardly Minerva's only attempt to warn the human race about what was to come. Before she and Tinia left the world, Minerva gave one last gift to the people. The Divine, a human girl that Minerva blessed with wisdom and the power of foresight. A conduit, through which she could continue to attempt to warn the humans about what was to come.**

**Author's note: The town mentioned at the end of this chapter is a real place. If you are from here or have been here I want to say hi and apologize for anything I may mention about it that is wrong. ~Hugs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Despite the enormity of the large void like expanse I found myself in, it still felt like I was being suffocated as my eyes darted to and fro searching for something other than the tiny, threadlike lines that seemed to hold this place- whatever it was- together. My feet made no sound on what seemed to be the floor, nor did my voice echo as I cried out loudly for help._

_Suddenly the lines, that had been moving vertically and horizontally very slowly in their appropriate locations, seemed to take shape. They bent and moved, forming what looked like the silhouette of a person. More lines appeared, defining the curves of its body and outlining its face. Long, black hair seemed to materialize from nothing, falling down past the figures delicate looking shoulders and ending just past the swell of the breasts that took shape as more lines joined in, creating the image of a woman. Her body grew depth and substance as more and more lines joined her cause and soon I found myself looking at a regular human being, formed from thin air in moments. Although I was standing right in front of her, I could not make out the details of her face and it bothered me because she seemed so agonizingly familiar. _

_"Who are you?" a voice asked, and it took a moment to realize it was my own. _

_The woman smirked, a slight quirk of her pink lips that drove me insane because I knew it from somewhere! _

_"It's working." her voice said, crystal clear but distorted at the same time. _

_"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about? What's working?" _

_"I think she can only see and hear me." she went on, staring directly into my eyes and blatantly ignoring my question. _

_"Who else is here?" I demanded, my voice raising an octave as frustration pierced my tone. Anger pooled in the pit of my stomach, warming my body and adding to the weight that seemed to press in on me from all sides. I felt tears pooling at the corners of my eyes, yet another sign of the confusion and chagrin I felt at my lack of answers. _

_The woman seemed slightly amused at my impatience but didn't answer prompting me with a wave of her hand to take a look at the world around me. Grudgingly, I did as she bade me, looking around the vast expanse and noting curiously that a trillion tiny lines were working together to form the vague shape of a city. She watched me as I tried to puzzle out just which city it was forming, if it was a real city at all. Suddenly, my eyes landed on a familiar building and I mummered under my breath in awe, "New York City." _

_The woman's shoulders raised, pride seeming to dominate her stance at my success. _

_"Yes, that is right." _

_"What is this place? Who are you? Why are those lines building New York? What is going on? Who were you talking to earlier?" I spouted off a series of questions that were buzzing in my brain like flies. _

_The woman chuckled darkly, reaching out a small fragile looking hand to rest on my shoulder. _

_"Do not worry Mya. All will be revealed in time. For now, watch and observe with me." _

_I grumbled under my breath and shifted my eyes back to city, noting with alarm that in the five seconds we had been talking the lines had already completed it. We stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk, watching as people scurried into and out of buildings, passing us by without a second glance. It was day, and not a hint of the white void I had been in before remained on the ground or in the baby blue sky, almost as though it had never been there at all. They had even captured the cool air that settled around us like a veil. The air in the void had been shallow, almost non-existent, and so my lungs inhaled joyfully at the change. _

_I turned my shocked gaze to the woman who stood beside me, and she laughed loudly at the expression that must have been written all over my face. _

_"What are we looking at exactly?" I muttered, slightly annoyed that she had laughed at me._

_My question sobered her up immediately, her eyes hardening as she looked out over the city. "We are waiting for an event that will take place very soon." she mumbled, smoothing out the off-white dress she was wearing. _

_"Well that's not cryptic." I said sarcastically, glaring ahead of me at an old man who was walking down the side walk on the opposite side of the street. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, and I could tell from the weary expression and dark circles under his eyes that he must have led a very busy life. _

_"Is this real?" I asked, not removing my eyes from his figure as he shuffled down the walkway. _

_The woman noticed my staring and said hesitantly, "No, this is merely an illusion. A warning of events to come, should the human race remain on the path that is on." _

_"You mean like a vision?" _

_"Yes, like a vision."_

_"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled, "This is nothing more than a crazy dream."_

_"You will understand all, in time." she told me, repeating the line she had said earlier. _

_We stood in silence for what felt like hours, my body never growing tired despite the fact that I had not sat down. I passed the time by observing the people around me, young and old. Crying kids with single moms, teens snickering between themselves, and tourists with cameras and wide eyes, snapping pictures like crazy. _

_As time passed the sky darkened considerably, and the woman whispered sadly, "This is what you need to see." _

_It happened in an instant, the ground rumbled, tremored, and cracked open swallowing several cars with their passengers still inside whole, dragging them down into the earth. Citizens cried out in terror as buildings collapsed in on themselves. Then there was fire. Fire everywhere. Screams of fear and panic filled the air, and tears spilled down my face as I shut my eyes to block out the painful images. A child's crying and a mother's broken wail pierced the air, and I forced myself to look as she desperately reached down into the massive chasm that opened up in the earth. _

_"Momma! Mommy help me!" the child shrieked, a tiny hand appearing for a second before falling below the edge. I gasped in horror, running towards the pair to attempt to help, but I was grabbed by the woman, who shook her head at me sympathetically. _

_"We have to do something!" I snarled, wrenching my arm out of her grasp and launching myself full speed at the mother who was crying hysterically. I pushed her out of the way, only for my hand to go right through her. _

_"You can not help them Mya." the woman said, her voice no louder than it had been, even though I was no longer beside her on the sidewalk. "As I told you, this is only an illusion, a promise of what is to come."_

_I cried out in physical pain as the boy lost his hold on the ledge and tumbled into the darkness, the wails of his mother accompanying him as he fell into the bowels of the earth. But this was not the only case of death surrounding me. On all sides I could hear the dying cries of the people I'd been observing not long ago. My body shook violently and I fell to my knees as I absorbed the scene, wracking with sobs as I watched the world fall apart around me. _

_A hand smoothed my hair, and I felt myself being lifted slightly. I buried my face into the woman's shoulders and clung to her like a child, and although she had seemed small before, now she was as big as life itself. _

_"Make it stop." I moaned, holding onto her desperately, my eyes open and staring blankly at this new broken world that was nothing but ash and fire, pain and death. Scanning the ground, I located the broken body of the old man from before, crumpled in a heap- his expensive suit ripped and burned- and gazing at me through glazed eyes. This caused a whole new round of hysterical sobs. He had just been alive! How had this happened? _

_"Oh god, make it stop please!" I shrieked, feeling very small and alone in this frightening new future. _

_"I can't," the woman said, smoothing my hair again. "Only you can help to stop this death from occurring."_

_"But how? Why me? I'm only one person! I don't want this!" _

_"You are the Divine and although you do not yet understand what this means, you will very soon. I show you this, not so that it may haunt you, but so that it may aid you in your effort to prevent the end. Be brave and find Desmond Miles." _

_Then I was alone, clutching nothing but air. The smell of smoke and death vanished and all around me the burning city dissolved, the lines that had so efficiently created it, tearing it down piece by piece. _

"Miss Ward- miss Ward? Mya wake up!" David's voice cried. I felt my body being shaken violently and I tore my eyes open, my chest heaving as I gasped for air.

"David?" I mummered, bursting into tears when his solemn face came into focus. I buried my face into his shirt and weeped, my entire body shuddering. He said nothing, only holding me close and petting my hair as I ruined his nice clean shirt.

I realized that I was still in the back seat of the taxi and that the vehicle was parked haphazardly on the side of the road. I don't know how long we sat there, but I appreciated the fact that he stayed with me, even though we were probably in hurry.

"We need to leave." he told me soothingly as my crying ceased, simply leaning against him now and staring into space. "We need to get to the rendezvous point and get you in the car that will take you to the safe house."

This was the first real information I had gotten concerning my destination but I lacked the energy to think to much on it. Instead I focused on David's breathing, the rise and fall of his chest as he took in oxygen and expelled carbon dioxide.

"Mya..." he said, concern prevalent in his tone. He pulled me back to look at my reddened face and watery eyes and at the blank stare I gave him before removing himself from the backseat and jogging around the car to the driver's side. It rumbled as he started it up, and we spent the next thirty minutes in total silence, him sending me worried glances every now and then through the rearview mirror.

Finally we pulled into an old abandoned warehouse parking lot, the only car there save for a plain black one waiting for us. Somehow I had expected it to be more fancy like a porsche or a corvette like you see in all those action movies. David pulled the taxi alongside the other car and popped open the door, any hint of emotion wiped from his face as he exchanged hushed words with the other driver who had rolled down the window on the passenger door. He glanced back at me several times before nodding and stepping away from the car. He walked back my door and opened it silently, gesturing for me to get out quickly. I slid out of my seat, leaving him to shut the door and going to get into the other car.

The inside of the vehicle was much more sophisticated and high-tech than the outside and the phrase "looks can be deceiving" popped into my head. The first thing I noticed were the machines and monitors that lined the dashboard all the way across instead of the traditional radio and AC controls. Tiny ineligible words scrawled across some of them whilst others displayed maps with electronic "pins" littering different areas of what appeared to be the New York area. On another monitor were tiny little blue and red dots that appeared and disappeared quickly. Several blue ones would light up in one part of the country while on the other side they disappeared simultaneously.

David opened the passenger door and got inside, not even bothering to look back at the taxi that had taken me away from the the normal life I had been living... how many hours ago? I didn't even know where I was anymore! I cursed myself at the stupidity of having fallen asleep. Now even if they were bad guys I couldn't get away because we playing the game on their terms.

I must have slept for a while, because it was now very dark outside. My thoughts turned to worried Alyssa must be, and I felt panic as I realized that my phone was missing from my pocket. That jackass David must have taken it from me when I was asleep!

"Where in the hell is my phone!" I cried, sticking my head in between the front seats. My new driver turned his head and glared at me slightly, and I wondered whether this was Ben or yet another person I didn't know. David winced at my outraged cry and fished the phone from his pocket, showing it to me for half a second before returning to its place. "Give it to me! You have no right to take it!" I yelled, launching myself forward and attempting to get it myself.

"Shut up and sit down!" the driver cried, removing one of his hands from the steering wheel and shoving me back into my seat. The action enraged me, how dare they think that they could just take my stuff and tell me to shut up about it!

"Not until you give it back asshole! That is my phone and you have no right to take it from me. That was your plan all along wasn't it! Get me to go to sleep just so you could steal from me! Well I'll have you know that I won't put up with it! Give it back to me now!"

"Shut- UP!" the driver roared, slamming on brakes and turning to look at me furiously. (Thank god there wasn't anyone behind us on this road else they would have rammed into the back of the car.) I shrunk back in my seat, intimidated and frightened by the threat that lurked in his blue-green eyes. "You'll get your goddamn answers as soon as we get to the safe house. For now, quit acting like a child and cooperate with the people who are trying to SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

"Why can't you tell me now? I'm so confused and I'm tired of being thrown around like a piece of cargo. Just tell me something, anything. I don't even know if I can trust you and not having any answers is killing me!" My eyes filled with tears unexpectedly and I cursed myself again for my weakness as the salty water overflowed, sliding down my face and dripping off my chin. This was what- the second time I had cried today? What is wrong with me?

His eyes softened slightly at the pathetic sight of me crying, and he sighed heavily. "We're almost there. Only about five to ten minutes more and then you'll have what you're looking for I promise. Hang in there, ok?" he told me, turning back around and going forward again. David had said nothing during this exchange, only looking back at me every once in a while with a sad expression written across his face. I didn't care, curling up into a little ball and leaning my head against the heavily tinted window. My head was killing me and I hoped that wherever we were going they had some tylenol and a coke.

True to his word, we rolled past a sign saying "Welcome to Islip" almost exactly ten minutes later. I knew of this town, in fact I had a friend who had family here. I wondered whether they would recognize me if I asked for help, and filed the information away for later use. The town was a little over an hour from NYC and was small enough that it wouldn't attract a whole lot of attention from anyone who might have been looking for me. We drove through the main part of town quickly, passing the townspeople who were going about their daily lives and instead moving towards an isolated house that seemed... separate from the town as a whole. There was a truck in the driveway and my driver pulled in behind it carefully, putting the car in park and turning off the engine.

He exchanged a look with David, who nodded and got out. Anticipation and nervousness filled me as I pulled on the handle, only for it dry up and be replaced with irritation and rage as the door refused to budge. Only when David placed his hand on the outside handle and pulled slightly did the door pop open quietly. I hopped out of the car, giving him a dirty look and muttering, "Child's lock?! Really?" under my breath. He smiled at me innocently and didn't comment on my quick change of emotion, bending over and flipping the tiny switch that indicated that child lock was on.

The driver turned off the machines in the dash and got out, gesturing for us to follow him to the front door. David grinned excitedly and practically skipped to the porch, whereas I trailed behind after him and raked my eyes over every area of the yard suspiciously. They didn't seem to concerned about me running off, and I wondered for a moment just how hard it would be to get away if I hightailed it back towards main street screaming for help. However, I didn't do either of those things and instead resigned myself to whatever fate lay beyond that door as my driver rapped on it twice before letting himself inside.

The smell of baking chicken assaulted my nostrils as the door fell open and my mouth watered as I inhaled the sent, thinking back on how I hadn't had anything to eat since early this morning. David must of noticed my drooling and he shot me an apologetic look as I stepped through the threshold. The house seemed warm and inviting, but I knew that that didn't really mean anything. A sign hung on the wall adjacent to the door with the words "welcome to our home" and a painting of people having a picnic. I snorted slightly at it, earning a curious look from my escorts who were making their way into what appeared to be the living room. I stepped in a moment after they did, inhaling sharply at the sight that greeted me there.

"Hello Mya. We've been waiting for you. Why don't you take a seat and we'll answer all your questions."


End file.
